Playing the Game
by KiiKii
Summary: AU-Inu/Kag&Mir/San ~ Inu-Yasha Himoki is a successful, wealthy, and handsome business man who's used to beautiful women throwing themselves at him. On a trip to Tokyo though, he'll meet the one girl who brings meaning to 'Playing the Game '
1. Default Chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Downtown Los Angeles….  
  
Money. That word catches most people's attention. Inu-Yash had seen many men fall into tight matters caused by money's alluring call. Inu-Yasha smirked to himself arrogantly. Money was the very least of Inu-Yasha's concerns; his father made sure that he and his half sibling would never have to worry about financial problems. What did concern him was the fact that his bastard of a half-brother called him to discuss something 'important'. It was just like Sesshomaru to pick La Casa De Las Estrellas, the trendiest and most celebrity studded restaurant in L.A.   
  
' Hmp, the asshole probably wants some good publicity by being seen eating with me, ' Inu-Yasha pondered this while eyeing the mass of press people and reporters outside the restaurant.   
  
Even though it would delight Inu-Yasha to no ends if that was true, his common sense told him that Sesshomaru was too dignified to sink that low in means of self-gratification.  
  
Inu-Yasha Himoko needed no publicity as it was. He was one the hottest bachelors in L.A., and was a very well dignified business man. It also helped that he was drop dead gorgeous, with shimmery silver white hair that cascaded down to the middle of his back. His boyish smile, deadly fangs, and golden eyes, definitely had ladies jumping at his heels. Being worth millions didn't hurt either… but, that seemed like the only thing people cared about next to his looks.   
  
' Keh, I wonder if people only put up with me because of my status. I wouldn't doubt it. ' Inu-Yasha thought with a pang of sadness.  
  
As sappy as it sounded, he actually believed that he wanted to love someone, and vice versa. A bittersweet smile came to his face as he thought of the only one who had unconditionally loved him.  
  
' Mother, I've missed you so much.. ' Inu-Yasha thought, a wave of nostologic memories flooding through him. With a shake of his head, he cleared his thoughts and made his way to the restaurant.  
  
As soon as he pulled up to the entrance, dozens of reporters started shouting, and fans began screaming. He got out of his Jag and let the valet guy go park for him. He hadn't known that there was going to be this many paparazzi out here tonight, but it really didn't matter.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, Inu-Yasha!! I'm pregnant with your unborn child!" a rather loony looking teenager screamed.  
  
Inu-Yasha laughed and shook his head. He'd never get used to having ' fans ', nor would he get used to the fact that people made saps of themselves just because he had a celebrity status. Sure, he loved the special treatments and stuff, but he did also want to lead a normal life.  
  
Smoothing his outfit, which consisted of dark blue slacks and white button up, he entered the entrance to the restaurant and waved one last time to the reporters and the camera flashes. ' Gotta please the public ' Inu-Yasha thought with a grin.  
  
He caught eyes with many up and coming stars and starlettes, and caught many a few checking him out.. even some of the males. With a shudder, he avoided some of their admiring gazes. Sorry men, he strictly stuck to the ladies.  
  
Inu-Yasha made his way to the hostess and gave her a once-over. She was a bit stubby, with mousy brown hair, and eyebrows that looked like they hadn't been attended to in a couple of years. 'Hmm, I'll give her a break,' Inu-Yasha thought. He inwardly gave himself a pat on the back for being so generous to a girl who was most likely going to end up with a husband named Billy Bob.  
  
"Hello," Inu-Yasha started smoothly, "I'm Inu-Yasha Himoko, and I have reservations with Sesshomaru Lansei." Inu-Yasha added to the effect by giving her a toothy grin, while his sharp canines gleamed in the light. He could hear the hostess's heartbeat quicken. 'Ha, sometimes I think this is WAY to easy '   
  
"Y-ye-yes, Mr. Himoko, right this way." The jittery hostess said, stuttering.   
  
"Thank you," Inu-Yasha replied. The hostess proceeded to lead him to his table. On the way there, his eyes met with a rather attractive red head on the way there, and he gave her a slight nod. 'Hmm, opportunity would normally strike, but I think I'll keep my mind clear for the moment,' Inu-Yasha thought to himself. Besides, he found himself more attracted to dark haired girls anyways.  
  
"Here's your table Mr. Himoko. I'm sure that Mr. Lansei will join you shortly." The hostess said hurriedly, most likely trying to get away as quickly as possible to avoid seeming like a fool again.  
  
Inu-Yasha gave her a nod and settled himself down in his seat. 'Now, back to business. Why would Sesshomaru want to discuss business in a restaurant? That asshole wants something… I can sense it.' Inu-Yasha thought with a sneer, temporarily distorting his normally dashing looks.  
  
  
  
'I could be doing much more constructive things with my time, like taking up Hugh's invite to the mansion,' Inu-Yasha thought with a wistful smile coming into play across his face.  
  
With a chuckle, he dismissed that thought. He did enjoy beautiful women, but once you got passed the make-up, the hair, and the high-giggling noises that they always made, there was nothing more to them but emptiness.   
  
All of a sudden, his thoughts went out to his mother, who had died when he was 8. His mother was the only person who had ever genuinely loved him. Maybe his father did too, but he passed away before Inu-Yasha ever got to know him. So, it was just his mother and him. They had a pretty rough time living in the outskirts of L.A., but his mother helped them make the most of it. Since there wasn't any other sources for them to receive money, aside from his mother's job at the local shelter, they relyed on what Sesshomaru's mother, Kayian, was willing to give them. Thank Kami she was a generous lady at heart, otherwise they might have been forced out on to the streets.  
  
His mother always comforted him with open arms when others weren't too understanding of Inu-Yasha's unusual looks. He didn't know being born hanyou was a bad thing. He didn't see the problem at all, but others seemed to criticize him to a pinpoint. He thought it was awesome being able to run like the wind, have excessive amounts of power, and jump higher than an NBA player dared to dream of. But, unfortunately, humans were still wary of youkai.  
  
'Keh. So what if I got picked on when I was younger? Look at where I am now. I don't see anyone complaining about my being a hanyou.' He thought somberly.  
  
A little voice in the back of his head whispered venemously, 'They only accept you because your rich and successful. You can tell yourself otherwise, but deep down inside you know the truth.'  
  
Inu-Yasha shook his head violently, as if trying to rid the voice from his head. Did he really think like that? He knew what that voice said was mostly right, but it's not like he was going to admit it to himself.   
  
'I wonder what my Mom think of me if she saw me now. Would she be proud? Ashamed?' Inu-yasha's ears drooped at the thought of his mother being ashamed of him. He had only wanted to make his mother proud when he was growing up, not dissapointed.Yea, he had to admit being famous went to his head. Growing up with his Mom, he'd never taken anything for granted. Now, it was the exact opposite. God, it hurt so much to think about her, but it also brought back very fond memories of his childhood. Mother taught him right and wrong, given him insight into his hanyou heritage, and most importantly, she had loved him more than life itself. She had made him feel good about himself whenever people would have choice words for his appearance. She had soothed him like no other could. Then, she had been gone just like that. Inu-Yasha remembered the night the car accident happened; it would be etched into his mind until the day he died. They were on their way back from a show at the local cinema, and it was really dim and foggy outside. His mother kept on muttering about how someone should put more lights out on the highway. All of a sudden, it felt like a giant started shaking their vehicle. He heard his mother's scream pierce the bleak night. That was all he remembered about the accident. When he woke up, he assumed he was at the hospital, and the nurse standing at his bedside told him that his mother was dead, and that he would be entrusted in the care of his half-brother Sesshomaru and his mother Kaiyan. Sesshomaru was only a couple of years his senior, but they never got along. There was always a rivalry between them, and he doubted it would ever cease to exist.   
  
The clear of a throat snapped him out of his train of thought. Inu-Yasha looked up into the cold, youkai eyes of his half-brother, Sesshomaru.  
  
"You asshole! Couldn't you see I was thinking?!?"Inu-Yasha yelled heatedly at Sesshomaru. He didn't bother noticing the stares he received from the fellow guests at the restaurant. It's not like he really cared anyways; he got over caring what people thought about him a long time ago.  
  
"Hmm.. I don't think deciding which whore house you were going to after our meeting counts as thinking, " Sesshomaru stated with an amusement in his eyes that didn't match the iciness of his voice, "unless your thinking with something below your waistline. A very LITTLE something at that." Sesshomaru had really started coming up with some good comebacks over the years. Calling him a fag really started getting old last year.  
  
"Awww, Sesshomaru, just do everyone a favor and shut the fuck up!" Inu-Yasha threatened with a deadly glee in his eyes.  
  
"Close your mouth Inu-Yasha; it doesn't do anything to help your already tainted looks."   
  
" Ugh, fuck you you fucking bastard!"  
  
"Inu-Yasha, that is absolutely disgusting. I knew you didn't have the best of luck with the ladies, but asking your brother to fulfill your sexual desires? That's absolutely grotesque." Sesshomaru murmured, knowing he had the last word.  
  
"Sit down you bastard and tell me what the hell you want with me before I fucking beat it out of you!" Inu-Yasha yelled, his aura flaring up with negativity.  
  
Sesshomaru, sensing the change in Inu-Yasha, decided to say nothing else. Sesshomaru sat down and looked down at his clasped hands. Inu-Yasha raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Sesshomaru was never timid; he always got to the point.  
  
Finally, after a few minutes of an uncomfortable silence, Sesshomaru finally spoke.  
  
"Listen to me Inu-Yasha. I need a favor from you." Sesshomaru said coolly, his eyes never leaving Inu-Yasha's.  
  
Inu-Yasha's face changed from a stern look to a look of stupidity. The almighty Sesshomaru was asking a favor of his lowly, hanyou half-brother? There must be something wrong with the alignment of the moon or some crap like that.  
  
"Ha, you really think I'm going to do something for your sorry ass?" Inu-Yasha chuckled, the disbelief laced thickly in his voice. Clearly he must be in an alternate universe. His half-brother would NEVER ask him for a favor.  
  
Sesshomaru decided to ignore Inu-Yasha. He knew before the meeting that he'd have a hard time believing him, but with just some persuasion he'd have him right where he wanted him.  
  
With his eyes never leaving the hanyou's, he said in a monotone-like voice, "I'm proposing an offer. I have some special business to attend to in L.A., and I have a merger going on in Tokyo. Since you do have high authority in father's business, I would like you to go."  
  
Before Inu-Yasha could even open his mouth to reply, Sesshomaru continued to talk.  
  
"I'd like you to go and fill in for myself. Normally, I wouldn't trust anyone with something as important as this, but you have been doing remarkably good for a foolish idiot like yourself."  
  
" Next time you decide to visit Hades, why won't you do us all a favor in staying? " Inu-Yasha spat out, with a slight edge in his voice. " Well, who the hell are we merging with anyways? "  
  
" Higurashi United Corp. "  
  
Inu-Yasha nearly fell back in his chair. Were his ears deceiving him, or did he just hear Higurashi United Corp?  
  
  
  
" Wait a sec! THE Higurashi United Corp?!? "  
  
"Dumbass, didn't Higurashi United Corp just come out of my mouth?" Sesshomaru said with a dash of sarcasm in his deep voice.   
  
Inu-Yasha decided to dismiss the put down. What was really important right now was the fact that his family's company , Tetsuia Inc. , was merging with the largest company known to man in Tokyo? This could mean very big opportunities for the business.   
  
"The Higurashi family is a very well known and respected family in Tokyo. This merger will benefit both of our parties greatly." With that, Sesshomaru reached into his Italian leather briefcase and pulled out a folder.   
  
"Here, this is all the information you'll need, plane tickets, and some background information about the family and the company. You'll be taking residence in their country estate, by the way. Don't screw this up Inu-Yasha, or I'll make sure your done once and for all."Sesshomaru stated icily. Wasn't it just peachy how Sesshomaru could make everything into a threat?   
  
Getting up gracefully, Sesshomaru slapped a $100 bill down, grabbed his belongings, and stood up to leave.  
  
"Oh, and I forgot to mention this Inu-Yasha," Sesshomaru started off in a lazy drawl, "stay away from Kagome Higurashi. She's out of your league."   
  
He promptly turned on his heel and strolled away, leaving Inu-Yasha in a daze.  
  
" What the fuck?!? "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~* Whew! *~ Lol, hey everyone! My name's KiiKii…. Or atleast that's what you can call me! I  
  
I'm very new to writing fan fiction, so gimme a break! I would read all the wonderful Inu-Yasha fan fiction out there on the web, so I decided that it wouldn't to hurt to give it a shot. I'd just like everyone's honest opinion, and if you have any advice, criticism, or flames, e-mail them to me at  
  
Lilfriedette_07@rock.com. Please, please, please review guys!!!! I'd really like to know if this story is going anywhere. Oh, and if you haven't picked it up yet, this is DEFINITELY going to be an Inu/Kag story… sorry if the pairing is a little overused, but in my eyes, they belong with each other! Oh, and there will most definitely be appearances by the whole gang. I'm pretty sure that Kikyou won't show up, because all of my friends at MediaMiner seem to hate her guts! That's fine with me... she ruins the stories anyways! This story will eventually be on an NC-17 tone, but I really want the story to set in before I make and romance moves! I really appreciate all the support! Thanks a lot you guys! Ciao!  
  
¸.·´´´(``·.¸(``·.¸l¸.·´´)¸.·´´)```·.   
  
«´¨`·.¸~*KiiKii*~ ¸.·´¨`»   
  
``·.¸,,(¸.·`´(¸.·`´l``·.¸)``·.¸)¸¸¸.· 


	2. Meeting the Girl

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the outskirts of Tokyo…  
  
It was a very tranquil day out on the Higurashi country estate. The whole family was enjoying their Friday afternoon…. with the exception of a certain teenager that is.  
  
"Ugh! Where the hell did I put my shoes? I HAVE to have them for Sango's dinner party tonight! I swear! If I have to wear last year's Gucci's from Milan, I'll so kick some ass," a fuming Kagome growled in a very un-lady like manner, "because the Pradas I just got go much better with the new Vera Wang gown I have."   
  
Kagome Higurashi was the young heiress to the Higurashi United Corp.,but business was the last thing on her mind at the moment. Her best friend in the world Sango Hiyana was hosting a dinner party, and most of her friends from Hizana Preparatory Private School were attending. Sango had said that dress would be semi-casual, but of course, Kagome being Kagome wanted to knock everyone's socks off. Knowing her though, she would most definitely succeed in doing just that.  
  
See, Kagome wasn't your "normal " 17 year old. Ever since she could remember, it was always, "Dear, you can have anything your little heart desires" type of deal. Her parents had always gotten Kagome everything she wanted, and whenever Kagome found something she liked, all she had to do was snap her fingers and it was there. It was really fun to be spoiled when she was younger, but now that she was growing up, she realized the real truth between getting presents on a daily basis. It was mainly her parents' way of providing compensation for the lack of them being there for her and Sota. Kagome was really close to her younger brother Souta, mostly because they were really the only one's who understood each other when it came to their family. Whenever Kagome really thought about it, she couldn't remember a single time when they had been on an outing and not been interrupted by phone calls, and important business meetings. So, in return for feeling guilty, her parent's bought her expensive clothes and makeup. Deep down in her heart, she knew she'd trade it all to actually spend quality family time with her family, and as corny as that may sound, she knew it was true.  
  
Exhaling loudly, Kagome plopped herself on her bed amid the dresses and shoes, as she thought about her situation.  
  
'My parents buy me everything I want because they feel bad for never being around,' Kagome thought bitterly. 'Deal with Kagome's emotions by buying her… is it always going to be like that?' she thought to herself.  
  
With a shake of the head, she put herself back into the perky mood she had going on and rose from her bed to continue the search for her shoes. She would NOT let anything ruin tonight. She'll be able to socialize with her friends, get envied because of her impeccable fashion sense, AND see her ex-boyfriend. Now, a girl excited about seeing an ex? Well, let's just start off with saying that Kagome's ex-boyfriend Hojo Urasi has something coming to him.  
  
See, Kagome Higurashi and Hojo Urasi were voted Hizana's *couple most likely to marry* for their schools' Who's Who category. Even though she didn't believe that prediction would have came true (which she was thankful for), she was glad she had caught him fooling around with the captain of the rugby team ,Kenshin Misu, at her Miss Tokyo Teen Pageant. It was better finding out then, instead of living a lie for lord knows how long. At least she found out after the pageant instead of before, otherwise she most likely would not have won. As she glanced at the gleaming crown surrounded by numerous trophies and medals, she wondered if Hojo had ever planned on telling her that he had same sexual tendencies. She hadn't told anyone about the real incident, because she knew it'd destroy both Hojo's and Kenshin's reps, and she wasn't a particularly cold-hearted person. She was just bidding her time until the revenge she wanted was hers. Yet, even though she was filled with angst, she couldn't help but feel a pang of pain as she thought about that fateful night.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"And, your Miss Tokyo Teen Pageant Queen is…. Miss Kagome Higurashi!" the announcer said into the vast audience. ' Yes!!!' Kagome thought euphorically as the announcer said her name to the audience. With a triumphant smile, Kagome was jumping up and down in joy on the inside. The audience's applause for her was astounding; she was obviously a favorite with the crowd. The other finalists began to hug and congratulate her, and Kagome welcomed the compliments heartily. Although most were happy for her, a couple were rolling their eyes. Kagome decided not to lash out at the not-so-happy finalists. She so did not want to ruin her beautiful bouquet of daylilies. (a/n~ Okay, is it just me, or are roses totally overrated???? I think so!!! ) Kagome smiled brightly to the audience as she made her way to the crown. It was so nice to get recognized for her hard work. It did take a lot of work to make it into the pageant to begin with. She knew her father could have gotten her into the finals with a blink of an eye, but she wanted to do this by herself. The announcer put the sparkling crown on top of Kagome's mass of curls, and the camera flashes went off. She scanned the audience to find her family waving ferociously at her. She grinned a waved back like a maniac. She saw Sango and gave her a special smile and a thumbs up. They were always there for eachother, like the time Sango had won the Junior Karate Champion. She really was happy her parents could be here tonight too. Her grin turned to a frown though when she realized that her steady boyfriend's seat was empty. 'Oh. My. God. I can't believe that asshole missed me winning the crown! When I see him I am sooo going to open up a can of whoop ass on him.' Kagome quickly wiped off her frown and replaced it with a smile--this was supposed to be one of the biggest nights of her life; she was supposed to be overfilled with joy! With a nod of the head, Kagome did her walk down the runway with a beaming smile, but she couldn't help but feel something nagging her at the back of her head.  
  
After the Pageant….  
  
Kagome irritably tapped her foot and ran a french-manicured hand through her long hair. She'd already changed and packed up her belongings from backstage, and now she was looking for Hojo and not having any luck at all. Not only was she severely pissed at the fact that he missed something very special to her, but he was making her late to her own celebration in honor of winning the pageant. She sighed loudly and made her way the arena. She'd went to the entrance and gave the security guard a description of her boyfriend and asked if he had left, and the guard told her he hadn't seen him exit. So, he MUST be around her somewhere. She told her family and Sango that she'd ride with Hojo back to the party once she found him, and they reluctantly agreed. She continued her way throughout the near empty arena--the only people really left were maintenance crews. She got kinda creeped out as she made her way through the deserted halls, but she HAD to find Hojo.   
  
As she made her way past a janitorial closet, she could have sworn she heard a moan. She stopped for a second and looked back at the closet, but then dismissed the sound.'Must have been a mouse or something.. Gee, and they say this is a state-of-the-art arena. Humph' She began walking again until she heard a loud slam.  
  
'Okay, I did not imagine that!' she thought to herself. She walked back to the janitorial closet and pressed her ear to the door. She hear jagged breathing and rustling. ' I wonder who could be in there…' Kagome wanted to get to the bottom of this, so she prepared herself to open the door. ' One, two, three!' With that countdown, Kagome busted the door open, only to find a very compromising situation that would forever change her outlook of males. What Kagome saw was HER boyfriend with his tongue jammed down Kenshin Misu's happily awaiting mouth. She also took notice of the ruffled hair, and the risqué places that the boys' hands were occupying.  
  
" What the f- - Oh my god Kagome… ," Hojo pathetically squeaked out. It didn't help her believe him with his hand still at Kenshin's thigh.  
  
Kagome's mind was blank. The only thoughts processing through her head right now were: Hojo. Kenshin. Kissing. Tongue. Bad.  
  
When Kagome finally got control of her vocal chords, she carefully chose her words. She was not a very rational person.  
  
"What the fuck do you mean it's not what I think it is?!?!?!? Your standing in a janitorial closet making out with a DUDE instead of being with me!!! You and Kenshin were probably here choking each other with tongue while I won the pageant! It's not what I think?!?!? Then, if I am overreacting Hojo, please explain to me what's going on."  
  
" L-l-listen Kagome, It's really not what you m-m-ay think---"  
  
"Okay, it's not what I think? So, let me guess… a magical chimpanzee came to you and told you to find Kenshin and take him to a secluded closet and play tonsil hockey with him. Hmm… sounds very realistic to me. What about you Kenshin? Care to make a comment? Did I leave out a faerie, or a magical bunny rabbit?"  
  
Kenshin suddenly found the toilet scrubbers to be quite interesting at this choice moment.  
  
"Kag, you know I love-"  
  
" Oh my… if that's not the largest load of bull shit I've ever heard. Listen to me Hojo, and listen to me good and well. I don't want you to EVER speak to me again, nor do I want you to ever go out with a female again. Please, stick to guys… you seemed like you were enjoying that an awful lot more than you ever did with me. You'll be receiving all of your stuff back tomorrow."  
  
Dumbfounded, the only thing that our very male loving, simple, and… well, stupid, Hojo could say was, " Are we still going out?"  
  
Kagome was seeing red. Literally. With that, she let out a primal scream and stomped out of the room. After a few seconds of quietness, Kagome opened the door and stuck her head back inside the room for the last say.  
  
"Oh, don't mind me you two. Please, continue kissing… I'm just trying to see if I have anything else to say to you Hojo… hmm.. Oh, yes, I remember. Fuck you." With that, Kagome left the arena for good.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" Hojo asked innocently.  
  
~End of flashback~  
  
Kagome remembered what had happened after that. Luckily, she was able to call a cab on her cell phone and take her home. All of her friends and family were at the estate waiting to greet and congratulate her, but all she could do was frantically cry and run up to her room. Sango had tried talking to her, but it was useless. She just wanted to be left alone. The only real comfort she got that night was eating the double chocolate vanilla fudge brownies and her vanilla ice cream.  
  
Kagome was surprised when a sob came out of her mouth. She noticed that tears were starting to form in her eyes also. Finally, not being able to take it, she just broke down and started to cry.  
  
"Why me? I was a great girlfriend… wasn't I?" Kagome cried out against her soft bedspread.   
  
She instantly knew the answer to that… of course she was! But, why were the tears streaming down her face then? Why did it feel like someone had gutted out her heart? She hadn't loved Hojo, but she had cared for him. Kagome let out another large sob.  
  
Everyone always acknowledged her amazing beauty. Wiping the tears away from her face, she lifted her head up and stared at herself from her vanity mirror. Her reflection stared back at her, almost mockingly. Large, gray-blue eyes that were a little red and puffy looked back at her thoughtfully. A slim nose accented her high cheekbones and graceful chin, along with her full, pouty lips. Her ivory-cream skin contrasted excellently with her long, dark, glossy hair. Sure, she may be attractive, but she did have her insecurities. She always had this feeling that guys were attracted to her looks, and not her. She had SO many other qualities, yet no one paid attention to them. She'd always been an honor student, and she excelled in all the athletic activities she participated in. Everyone took Kagome for granted. She was always being taken care of, and she didn't want that anymore.  
  
With a shake of the head, Kagome got up, dried her tears, and continued to get ready. Why was she feeling like this all of a sudden? Why couldn't she go back to liking her life the way it was?  
  
'Because, it wasn't me living my life. I was being Miss Perfection. No more…I will not be anyone's bitch anymore!' Kagome thought determinedly. Once Kagome put her mind to something, she was set out on it. She was going to show everyone that she could be an independent woman. She'd be 18 soon, and it wasn't like she was a little girl.  
  
From now on, she wasn't going to let everyone walk all over her. She was certainly not going to get played anymore. ' I will not, and I repeat, will NOT get cheated on again… If guys can toy around with my feelings, I can play the game right back at him. I'm going to make sure guys like me for all the right reasons… not the wrong ones.'  
  
Suddenly, Kagome made sure she'd have to be careful about wearing her heart on her sleeve. It'd only bring her trouble to give herself so freely to others.   
  
With a dreamy look in her eyes, she thought about the man of her dreams.  
  
' He'd have to be unlike any other guy I know. And, he has to be older! I'm fed up with all of these high school guys! I want a real man…. not some school boy that doesn't know how to treat me.'  
  
With that thought in mind, she continued getting ready for tonight's party.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, 2 down, a whole lot more to go! Lol… well, thanks to all the fantastic reviewers! You guys really make me feel great & totally boost my confidence! Well, I was going over my first chapter, and I almost died from all the grammar and punctuation mistakes! *Aaah!* Some of it was AWFUL! Thanks for not being mean about that! I know my chapters aren't as long as everyone  
  
( including myself ) would like them to be, but they are going to be this length for a while. Due to my very busy schedule, I'll only be able to update every couple of days, but I promise I won't let you guys down. The next update won't be for a while, due to brainstorming for ideas about how I should make our two favorite people meet, and for the fact that a friend of mine has died, and the circumstances surrounding his death are really upsetting. I would really like to thank everyone who has supported me, and just to ask you all to be patient with me! I'm still kinda new to this… btw, if anyone has any ideas or wants to collaborate, please share with me at LiLfRiEdEttE_07@rock.com or LiLfRiEdEttE_07 on aim. Thanks you guys for everything!! Oh, btw, I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of the other gumi...*starts to sob* That honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi! I can always dream though... heheehee! See ya next time!  
  
  
  
~ ( \ / )~  
  
´´(``·.¸(``·.¸l¸.·´´)¸.·´´)```·.   
  
«´¨`·.¸~*KiiKii*~ ¸.·´¨`»   
  
``·.¸,,(¸.·`´(¸.·`´l``·.¸)``·.¸)¸¸¸.· 


	3. Places to go, people to see

I'm going to give all the thanks to everyone who reviewed, and answer or clear up some stuff!  
  
Much kudos to:  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
DevilishGrl17   
  
Golden Skies~(heehee.. the truth about Hojo had to come out somewhere!)  
  
mojojojo  
  
trublue  
  
tillywilly  
  
karri   
  
setsuna  
  
helen   
  
animeangel~ Thanks so much for the advice! I'm a dorknugget, so I can't figure out HTML to save my life, but I spaced everything out in this chapter, and it DOES look better! *Bows down in gratefulness*  
  
Lil Kagome  
  
kittimarie8  
  
hugs&kisses145   
  
Mihara Aya~Thanks so much for the praise!  
  
Geminia~ Geez, I'm just like a slushy! Ya'll are all making me melt with the reviews!  
  
FirexAngel~Much thanks to your advice too! The R rating is strong, and on MediaMiner, I have this fic at NC-17, but, it will eventually reach a lemony point, but right now, it'll stay at PG13  
  
moongoddess1989 ~Thanks a lot for reminding me about the disclaimer! Ahh, I can't believe how stupid I was to forget that! Shh... we'll keep this between us and Rumiko won't have to know about it.. heehee!  
  
Mystic Kintoun~I will certainly NOT let you forget about my storry.. heheeh! J/k.. not really... but, lol!  
  
EmeraldDragon~ I owe a lot to you first of all! You reviewed for me at MediaMiner, and I love your reviews! They make my heart flutter... heehe! Btw, if you may have noticed, or will notice, I think the ff.net version of Playing the Game will be a little different than the one I have on MediaMiner, because I changed some things around.. gah, you'll see! Thanks for the support!  
  
DeprivedSoul  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers! I DO hope this story gets a lot of reviews.. reviews are like endorphines. Instant happiness! Heehee... but, I'm just saying that reviews will determine if put out more stories or not so..... everyone whose reading and likes it but doesn't review should review! Or I will open cans of kick @$$ all over--- oops, heehe, got carried away! Sorry about that! Well, I guess it's on to the story! Make sure you read my LOOOOOONG author's notes down at the end of the chapter too! There will be a special bakery treat for you... *No Inu, it isn't Ramen!* Heheehe...oh, and I don't own Inu-Yasha... I never will either.. unless we do some serious time warping.. but, I won't count on that! Besides, Rumiko Takahashi is the only true owner!!!!!!!!!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Places to Go, people to see  
  
Inu-Yasha had a lot on his mind at the moment. I mean, it wasn't every day that you get an offer out of the blue to go to Tokyo.  
  
'This all seems so suspicous... Sesshomaru knows something that I don't. There has to be a reason he doesn't want to do it. It's not like him to back out of something he'd get all the glory for,' Inu-Yasha thought.  
  
And, who the hell was Kagome Higurashi? He'd checked the folder Sesshomaru had given him for any pictures or information about her, but he'd found none.   
  
'She's probably just some little girl who'd be a waste of my time...'  
  
Yea, that was it. Deciding he didn't want to think about it anymore, Inu-Yasha felt very relieved when his home came into view. All he could think about was maybe showering and getting in his comfy bed.  
  
After parking the Jag, he locked it up in the garage and went to the front yard to get inside his house.  
  
Stepping back for a moment to admire his home, he thought about how much he'd worked his ass off to get here. Even though he didn't like to admit it, without Sesshomaru and Kaiyan's help, he wouldn't be where he was. He'd probably be working for minimum wage at Burger King or something. His only regret was that he wished his Mother could see how well he was doing.  
  
Inu-Yasha had just walked in through the door of his multi-million dollar home when his cell phone vibrated at his side. He then grimaced. He wasn't home but for one second, and he was already getting a phone call. What the hell was wrong with people these days?!?  
  
'Aw fuck… not another interruption! All I wanna do I go to sleep!' Inu-Yasha thought irritably. With a sigh of frustration, he yanked the phone out of its carrying case and checked the caller id. Needless to say, when he saw Sesshomaru's name flash upon the phone, the last thing that came to his head was to do the taco dance. (A/N~ Heehee.. the taco dance is a dance that I made up, and it involves a huge hat and a lot of funny words! )   
  
He answered the phone in a not-so-pleasant-manner.  
  
"What the hell do you want?!?"  
  
A deep chuckle came from the phone. The last thing Inu-Yasha needed to hear was Sesshomaru laugh at his grumpiness.   
  
"Oh, dear brother… I thought I would just call to check up on you. I do worry for your sake so much.. I am rather surprised though. I would have thought you'd be in bed by now… do you want me to come over to read a bed time story?" Sesshomaru said with amusement evident in his voice.   
  
"Alright, quit with the bullshit Sesshomaru. What the hell are you doing calling me at 2 A.M.?"  
  
"Funny you should mention that Inu…"  
  
"Yea, yea, yea..don't Inu me. Just cut to the chase."  
  
"I need you to leave for Tokyo soon…."  
  
"Soon? As in a few days?."  
  
"No.. soon, as in.. now."  
  
Inu-Yasha almost fainted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Fuck Inu-Yasha, what the hell am I doing here at the airport at this ungodly time of night?!?'  
  
Miroku was waiting in his SUV in the parking lot of the L.A. International Airport for Inu-Yasha to show up, and let's just say he wasn't a happy camper.   
  
"Man, I really am too good for that man. All I get is a lousy message on my cell that says, ' Yo, Miroku. Pack some luggage and get your ass to the airport-- Inu' and that's that. No FORMAL phone call or anything." Miroku muttered to no one in particular. He was used to getting into some sticky situations with Inu-Yasha, but not if he could help it.  
  
With a loud sigh, and some funny mumblings about Inu-Yasha getting castrated, Miroku rested his eyes against the steering wheel and feel into a light slumber.   
  
He needed to catch up on the sleep that had been wrongfully stolen from him by a frantic Inu-Yasha.   
  
Oh, what dreams he had during that nap. Beautiful, scantily clothed women dancing around him, giggling and caressing him.  
  
' Oh Miroku,' they would say, ' your so big, and strong, and handsome, and sexy….' Ahhh, yes, the power of dreams. They can be quite pleasurable until someone interrupts them.  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap.  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap.  
  
"Oi, Miroku! Wake up bouzo! This is no time to be napping!" Inu-Yasha said while tapping the driver side window.  
  
Miroku began to stir, but he wasn't waking up fast enough for Inu-Yasha's taste.  
  
Inu-Yasha plugged his fingers in his ears as he yelled, "PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
With a jump, Miroku automatically yelled, "I swear I didn't do it!"  
  
Inu-Yasha sweat dropped.  
  
Miroku looked guiltily around and saw a reddening hanyou outside his car door. With a nervous laugh, he began to roll down the window.  
  
"Why, if it isn't my best pal Inu-Yasha! What a surprise seeing you here!"  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at him with disgust written plainly over his handsome features.  
  
"Dumbass, I was the one who told you to meet me here! Get out of the damn car!"  
  
"Wait a sec bucko! How do I know if your really Inu-Yasha? You could be some figment of my imagination." a suspicious Miroku said. He WAS still half asleep.  
  
"For the love of god!" With that, Inu-Yasha opened the car door and yanked a yelping Miroku out of the car.   
  
(A/N~ Miroku lives life on the dangerous side-- he doesn't lock his car door at night.. Heehee! )   
  
"Dammit Inu-Yasha! This isn't fair! We can't go rendezvousing at empty airport parking lots! If you wanted a date, you could of atleast taken me out to a nice restaurant.." Miroku groaned. That earned him a slap upside the head from a pissed hanyou.  
  
"Just shut the hell up Miroku! I need your help." Inu-Yasha mumbled.   
  
He really didn't like asking people for their help. Asking for help made him feel…. weak?  
  
Of course, Miroku wasn't going to be satisfied with his plea.   
  
"No way jose! I'm not going to let you scam me into another adventure without getting the full story!"   
  
With a sigh, he began to tell Miroku about the whole Higurashi merger story. About 10 minutes later, Miroku was finally caught up with everything.  
  
"Alright.. I can understand why Sesshomaru needs you to go do some of his dirty work, but what does all of this have to do with me? I don't even work for the company!" a grouchy, and lets not forget very sleepy, Miroku sounded out with a pout on his face. Suddenly, even the pavement was looking like a nice place to sleep...  
  
"Miroku buddy, we've been friends forever! Why would you wanna give up a trip to Tokyo?" an inquiring Inu-Yasha asked.  
  
"Because I have better things to do with my time than stick around for some boring merger!" Miroku said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He DID have better things to do with his time than to save Inu-Yasha's sorry ass. He was a rather important man himself, mind you.  
  
Miroku Sayano was, like Inu-Yasha, a very wealthy & handsome bachelor. Like   
  
Inu-Yasha's family, Miroku's family were the founders of a very well-known business, Kazana I.C. Miroku had made a name for himself in the business district of L.A. for his persistance & his successful business deals. Unlike Inu-Yasha, Miroku has a little thing we call patience.   
  
Another thing he also had was good looks. Miroku had this bronze, sun-kissed skin, deep violet-purple eyes, and dark, cropped hair with a small pony tail. Sounds like a pretty likeable guy, right? Well he IS likeable.. but there is the catch. The catch you ask? Well.. we'll just say his luck with the ladies isn't nearly as good as Inu-Yasha's, due to the fact that he cannot process what the words *No*, *Quit*, & *Leave me alone & never talk to me again* mean.  
  
Miroku was a very big romanticist, and was always out to look for the mother of his child. For some odd reason, unbeknownst to Inu-Yasha, he thought he would die without an heir. Needless to say that didn't go over very well with most women at the bars and the clubs. Now back to the story….  
  
"I'll make it worth your while.." Inu-Yasha teasingly said.  
  
"How in the hell can you make it worth my while? Dammit Inu-Yasha, you made me meet you at 2 in the morning, babbling about some sudden trip that you wanted me to come with you, and you make it sound like it's some dire emergency! Did I forget to mention that we're in the L.A. International Airport, and it's 2 A.M.? Who in the hell boards a plane at this time??? Again, I ask, how in the hell can you make it worth my while?!?" Miroku screamed as he frantically paced around Inu-Yasha.  
  
Inu-Yasha wanted to slap himself in the head. He really wanted Miroku to go.. he was like his only real friend. Miroku's business skills were also kick-ass, and it'd be nice to have a friend around in case Tokyo was a complete bore.. or, to be more specific, this Kagome Higurashi girl wasn't at all what Sesshomaru made her out to be.   
  
A grin passed over his face. He knew how to hook Miroku in.   
  
"Oh, silly me… did I forget to mention that Tokyo is known world wide for it's women? Yes.. the women.. oh, the beautiful women! But, silly me, your not interested," Inu-Yasha said with persuasion laced in his voice," so, I guess I'll just go without you then."  
  
"Beautiful women?"  
  
"Yes, my deprived friend, beautiful women."  
  
A dreamy look came over Miroku's features. Oh, yes, Inu-Yasha had hooked him.  
  
"I do love beautiful women, but.."  
  
Uh oh. Buts were never good.  
  
"You barely gave me any time to pack you dumbass! I didn't bring nearly enough of what I would normally need!"  
  
"Miroku, that's the least of our worries right now. We'll get that all taken care of when we get to Tokyo!"  
  
At first Miroku was a little hesitant to go with such a spur of the moment type of deal. He liked to sit things out and plan everything. But.. there were the beautiful women. The beautiful women definitely beat out his conscience.   
  
"Well then, what are we waiting on? Beautiful women, here we come!"  
  
The friends then promptly got their luggage out and went to go buy a ticket.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the plane ride…   
  
"KYAAAA! HENTAI MAN!!!!" *Slap* *Slap* *Slap*  
  
(a/n~ sorry miroku fans! I can't help it... I laugh my ass off everytime he gets pimp slapped!!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the Higurashi Country Estate…  
  
After A LOT of makeup reapplications and second thoughts on jewelry, Kagome was finally ready. She took a good look at herself in her vanity mirror, and smiled when she saw the beautiful reflection smiling back at her.   
  
'Ha…. Eat your heart out Britney Spears!' she thought with a sly expression across her face. Yup... atleast her erm-, assets, were real.  
  
  
  
She had a short, strapless, sparkling dark green gown on with white and black sequins. Strappy black stilettos adorned her french manicured feet. Her hair was down and had a lot of volume to it. She definitely looked amazing. All she had to do was grab her glitzy black handbag and she was good to go.  
  
She looked at the diamond studded watch on her wrist and realized she was going to be even more late than what she already was if she didn't put a step on it.  
  
"Pierre! Pierre! Get the limo ready, it's time to go!" she yelled. I mean, surely he'd be able to hear her 2 floors down, right? She rushed to her window to see Pierre running towards the limo barn. With a knowing smile, she blew herself a kiss at the mirror as she made her way out of the room, turning off the lights as she locked her door.  
  
You never knew when Souta was going to have one of his curiosity phases.   
  
' Hmp, puberty'.  
  
With a shake of the head, she made her way to the long, winding staircase. As she made her was down to the first floor, she saw her parents talking in hushed tones in the dining room. They almost seemed to be arguing, which was very rare. 'What's up with them?' Kagome curiously thought.   
  
"You know she's not going to go along with it Kenji! She'll hate you forever if you force her into that!" Mrs. Higurashi whispered harshly.  
  
'They're talking about me! They have to be!' Kagome thought nervously.   
  
Something fisy was definitely going on around here. Kagome hid behind the wall to hear more of the conversation. She didn't like eavsdropping like this, but what's a girl to do?  
  
"Listen to me Makoa, I'm not going to force her into anything! I would never do that to my own daughter! Marriage is one of the only options though!" Kenji replied back, his edges already frayed.  
  
'Marriage!?!?!?!' Kagome thought, her ears burning at that thought. (a/n~okay, is it just me or whenever any of ya'll get in trouble or something along that nature, do your ears start to burn? Maybe I'm just one in a million....'  
  
Deciding she didn't want to hear anymore, she regained her composure and cleared her throat, walking in on the two.  
  
Startled, her parents looked up and saw Kagome staring at them intently.   
  
"Oh, hello sweetheart! My, you look very radiant tonight!" Mrs. Higurashi said with hint of nervousness evident in her voice.  
  
"Hi… did I interrupt something? It looked like the two of you were arguing…" Kagome trailed off.   
  
She knew they weren't going to tell her anything about that conversation; obviously, Kagome wasn't supposed to hear any of it.  
  
"No, sweetie, your mother and I were just talking. Kagome, we have a very important business associate staying with us for a while. They should be arriving tonight. Your mother and I were just talking about his sleeping arrangements."  
  
Mr. Higurashi smoothly said, unlike her obvious mother.  
  
It wasn't a rare thing for people the family was doing business with to stay with them, but what bothered her was the there were 4 guest bedrooms, but what really got her was the fact they were lying to her like it was nothing.  
  
"Alright, whatever. I'm leaving for Sango's dinner party. I'll call for Pierre around 12 or so.. don't worry, I'll be back by curfew…" Kagome said with sincerity. Even if they weren't going to be truthful with her yet, she had a feeling that they shouldn't know she had heard what they were talking about. She just decided to drop it; she knew her parents would never force her to do anything bad or whatever. So, what's the worce that could happen?  
  
It was most time to make the appearance at Sango's dinner party anyways.   
  
Putting a smile on her face, Kagome yelled out the door,  
  
"Bye Mom and Dad! I'll see you later!"  
  
With that, Kagome was finally out the door and on her way to a rather eventful night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks everyone who reviewed on ff.net! It feels so awesome for people to review and critique your work... thanks everybody! I'm so very happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yes!!! Chapter 3 is done!!! Aren't you all happy?!??! I know I am! Lol! Well, everyone, please do me a favor and review! You know you want to.. I'll even throw in a cookie! Everyone likes cookies, ne? That's what I thought! Review, review, review! You know you want to!!!!!!!!!! Oh, lol, before I forget! Okay, the only way I'm getting access to Inu-Yasha is through the internet, and the English dub that Adult Swim is putting out. But.. of course, I can't settle just for that! I've been DYING to get my hands on an Inu-Yasha graphic novel, or some manga, but all the sites I go to only have a few novels here, and a few there. From my research, the Inu-Yasha manga is in Volume 31, which is WAAAAAAAAAY ahead of the anime, and from what *resources* say, it's getting close to the end! Knowing the way America works, I probably wouldn't see the whole series for years, and I can't stand for that! So, I'm looking for a site that has the monthly issues of Inu-Yasha the manga; I know you might think I'm being picky, but this is it: I don't wanna spend a lot of money on let's say.. 12 issues, and not be able to find anymore after that. As long as the graphic novel/manga is in English or has subtitles, I'm cool. I'm not good with Japanese characters.. the only thing I know how to do is my name! So, if anyone has some REALLY good sites for me to visit, please please please fill me in! I so wish I lived in Japan.. I'd get to see all of my favorite animes whenever I damned well pleased, and getting a comic would be like going for a walk in the park. Okay, now that I'm done ranting and raving, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My e-mail is Lilfriedette_07@rock. com.. c'mon guys.. you can e-mail me.. I don't bite!!! One more thing.. please If any one has any information about my wanting info on ordering the manga and/or the graphic novels, please get in touch with me!!!  
  
Thanks for listening!  
  
¸.·´´´(``·.¸(``·.¸l¸.·´´)¸.·´´)```·.   
  
«´¨`·.¸~*KiiKii*~ ¸.·´¨`»   
  
``·.¸,,(¸.·`´(¸.·`´l``·.¸)``·.¸)¸¸¸.·   
  
P.S.~ Okay, I read on a anime web board site (sorry, can't remember the site, but it was real & did have threads and stuff ) that there will be new Inu-Yasha episodes coming to Adult Swim in August. They said they'd be stopping in July, but start dishing us the new episodes in August. I think Adult Swim sucks ass during the school year, because just to get my dose of Inu and the gang, I have to stay up till 12! ( I live in Central time in case you were wondering ) So, they better make it worth my while!!!! Oh, I don't know if the new eps are actually coming- it was just a post by someone who said they had read it on a site. So don't *sit* me if I'm wrong! *Phew* And now, I'm done!  
  
(\/)~ Quote of the Day ~ (\/)  
  
"If your parents never had children, chances are neither will you."  
  
Thought of by my ingenious friend, Lauren!  
  
Hugs & Kisses Lauren! 


	4. Havin' fun in the club

Wow, everyone! Look at me! I've got 43 reviews! Whoa Molly! I think I'm on to something! First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed on Chapter 3!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
LtltSwimmerGurl()  
  
  
  
Hey Kiikii, I love this story it is soo interesting! I hope that new series of Inuyasha will be coming out because I love that Show, The next episodes are like totally worthwhile. Like in episode 48, (get out the hankie! *eyes tear up*) Inuyasha does something which makes Kagome really upset, and ep. 37 is really funny and good to! I live in the centeral area to, and it sucks when you have to work the next day. (I'm a 15 year old and Love to have my own money!  
  
~*Oh, thanks for reading LtltSwimmerGurl0! I really am trying to make this interesting for everyone! Gosh, I'm super pissed at Cartoon Network, because for the rest of this month of July, there is NO Inuyasha at all. Oh, and the fact that they moved Rurouni Kenshin to only Saturdays stings too. But, my great friend Moonwolf reassured me that there should be new eps. coming back in August. So, hooray! But... that STILL sucks, because I have school in August, and Inu only comes on during school nights. *Sighs* The woes of being and Inuyasha fanatic. *Relies on support from LtltSwimmerGurl0 & Moonwolf, who also share living in Central Zoning*  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
0933bme()  
  
this is a great story so far hope next chapter is up soon  
  
~*0o0o0, gracias! I'm going to work on the pace that I get my chapters up guys! I promise! See, no crossed fingers!  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Mystic Kintoun aka MK()  
  
See? SEE? Didn't I tell you that this story would become a succes? HUH!? LoL (and you better not forget to tell me, hehe.)rnrnI really like how this story is going. It seems like it's going to be a little on the drama side, but on top of that it's very interesting and humorous, especially the part with Miroku and Inu-kun. (Suggestion: Maybe you could've had Miroku say the line as "Beautiful... women?" instead of "Beautiful women?", but it's my opinion.)rnrnI give this story two thumbs up, 100 outta 10 stars, and a whole lot more (like the IY second movie. HA! J/K).rnrnKeep it up. Have fun with it!rnrnMK ^_^;  
  
~*Ahh, I'm modest! Of course I had a hard time believing you Mystic! I don't really care about success.. (well, wait.. I do, but still...) I'm just trying to entertain others out there who enjoy reading IY fanfiction! Oh, if this story had a middle name, it'd be drama! LOL! Well, I am going to put some cat fights and such in here, so it's all good! Darnit, why weren't you there when I was typing that chapter??!?!?!? That would have been a much funnier way of putting out Miroku's response to Inuyasha! I'm going to have to take more of your suggestions! Oh, thanks so much for the review though! I get 100 stars outta 10!!! Beat that Bill Gates!!!! *Gets pummeled suddenly by secret government agents for daring to disrespect Bill Gates* Sheesh.. no respect! No respect at all.. heehee!  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Anti [.] Poptarts   
  
WOW!! You are such a good writer! I totally LOVE your story! Please update soon!! XD   
  
~*Gosh, thanks so much! Ya'll are going to make my ego huge by the end of this story! Not like it's a bad thing or anything…. lol  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Mika blue eyes   
  
that was really good!! i really do hope you update soon! it's a really funny fic!  
  
Peace, Love, and Joe's Crab Shack   
  
~*Aww, thank ya! Don't worry.. I'll be updating on an either daily or weekly basis. It all depends on my schedule and such! Oh, Joe's Crab Shack is my sanctuary!!!!!!!!!! *Mouth waters at steamed snow crabs*  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
dimensionlu   
  
Your story is going great! Is Kouga gonna be in it? I think Inuyasha should beat him up for fun! or maybe some little kid? tee hee^_^ oh well...Pleaz continue!   
  
~*Lol… of course Kouga will be in it! How can I not have everyone's favorite Kagome fanatic in it?!?! Lol… well… let's just say he won't exactly be after Kagome for long… *cough* *cough*   
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chase   
  
Good fic. Like how the story is setting up. I can't wait for her to meet Inu though. Update as soon as possible. Chase :)   
  
~*O0o0o… thank you! Heehee… btw, I'm absolutely in love with your fanfic The Girl and The Band! Your book marked!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Angel Lilith   
  
Not bad for a first fanfic. You've got a pretty good storyline going here. I haven't spotted any plot holes yet, so you're definitely off to a good start as far as that goes.  
  
Your writing is very natural, flows quite well. Grammar and spelling could use a bit of work though.  
  
If you'd like a beta reader, I'd be glad to help you out. Just drop me a line.  
  
Keep up the good work!   
  
~*I really wanna thank you for stepping up to the tedious challenge of being my beta reader! W/o you, my fic would be filled with awful grammar and spelling mistakes! *Bows down and starts to kiss The_Angel_Lilith's feet* Major gracias to you!!!!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Inu-LUVUR   
  
I absolutely `~!@#$%^&*()_-+=LOVE+=_-)(*&^%$#@!~` your story! Keep writing!!   
  
~*Yet again, thanks a lot! I really appreciate everyone reviewing and reading my pathetic attempt at an Inu-Yasha fanfic… It makes me feel all warm and mushy inside! Oh, I will definitely keep writing!  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
MoonWolf   
  
Hey, KiiKii! I Love your fic! It's so kawaii! ^_^  
  
I know how you feel about the Adult Swim crap. I live in Central Time, too. Isn't weird? One of the most watched animes only comes on at midnight; and when they *finally* start showing some episodes that *everyone* hasn't already seen like at least three times before...school starts! I swear, some people just have it against us!  
  
Anyway, 'Playing the Game' is a GREAT fic, please update as soon as you can. Does Kagome act like Inuyasha around the public? Does she even have 'the public'? I think she probably does, but I'm not sure... so...yeah. Also, is Kagome gonna have to marry Inuyasha as part of the business merger?  
  
I'll review again soon, so BEWARE. **smiles**  
  
TTYL  
  
Ciao!  
  
~MoonWolf~   
  
~*Ahh, I've found my long lost amiga! Thanks for the great review (s) & e-mails first of all! I'm so glad I have finally found someone who I can relate to about the moronic time slot Inuyasha is in on Adult Swim! Grrr… it's gonna be absolute hell for me when I go back to school! But, thank you for also being one of my beta readers…. And btw, Moonie is my new best friend!!! We have a story that we're wanting to write with eachother, and that's currently in the works. In the mean time, check out her story, Unwanted Love. It rocks!!!!!!!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Kat421   
  
WOW ammazing love the fic and I can't wait for the next chappie g2g ja ne   
  
~*Gosh, I feel like an over-active little kid at Christmas time! All the compliments for lil' ole me?!? Shucks…lol!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
helen   
  
nice chapter. u did a good job on it and u updated faster then i thought. anyways i hope u update soon. ja!   
  
~*Thanks Helen! I know I have incredibly fast updating skills… well, I shouldn't take all the credit! That chapter had been written for a while, but it took me a while to get up my account with ff.net and stuff! So, yea…. I'm a loser really!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ashley Maness   
  
You have a good story but get to the point where inuyasha gets there and they meat   
  
~*Well, thanks to your review, this chapter is especially dedicated to you!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Golden Skies   
  
*wedding bells* come on Kag, you know you want him-- or you will soon enough anyway, maybe you should meet him first. i can't wait for chapter 4, i wanna know what happens when they met each other.   
  
~*Thanks for the reviews Golden Skies! Oh, they ARE meeting in this chapter.. Extra helpings of fluff in this chappie too! Now, if I can only find the candied yams, we'd be in business! Hot diggity dog!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Divine-Heart   
  
This is so good! Keep writing!   
  
~*Takes a bow and picks up roses that are being flown at her. *   
  
Thank you!!!! *Moonwolf takes it in liberty of herself to then deflate KiiKii's big ego.* Lol!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DevilishGrl17   
  
Update! I can't wait till they meet!Inu/Kag 4ever!   
  
  
  
~*I know… you and everyone else!!!! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fluffy-5678   
  
Yay! LOL good story, please update soon!!  
  
Can't wait for Inu to meet Kagome. Will there be Miroku/Sango too?? Hope so!   
  
~*Aww, thanks for the compliment! Our favorite lovers meet in this chapter! By the way, there WILL be a Miroku/Sango romance going on here too. I mean, how could I not?!?!?  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
*Alrighty, that's it for the reviews! Well, without further adieu, it's on to the next chapter! Have fun, and the exit is at your left… Heehee!*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At Sango's Dinner Party.....  
  
Kagome blew air through her bangs in annoyance. Sango had promised this was going to be one of the biggest social events of the year, and it most likely would have been, save for the fact that Sango's parents decided it would be fun to invite some of their friends too. So, the wild party atmosphere that was expected from all of the Hizana Prep students was almost nonexistent, save for the older couples doing the fox trot. That was a sign for all of the teenagers who had actually come to the party to leave.  
  
Kagome and Sango had resorted to standing by the "non-alcoholic punch," and pretty much watched the dinner party go down the drain.  
  
'I can't take anymore of this! I need to have some fun!' Kagome thought desperately.  
  
Kagome looked over at Sango who had an unreadable expression plastered across her face.   
  
"Sango, are you okay?" Kagome asked airily. Kagome knew what was wrong, of course. She just wanted to hear it come out of Sango's mouth.  
  
"Do I look like I'm okay, Kagome? My parents took over my party and invited all of their little business associates!" Sango practically fumed. Her face was starting to take on the beginnings of a radish, and that was never a good sign.  
  
'Poor Sango! She was so excited about this party and look what happened! I've gotta think of something to cheer her up!' Kagome thought, determination etched across her face.  
  
Ideas racked through Kagome's head, and her not-quite-so-innocent brain fell upon one that would probably let them have the most fun possible. Oh, and get them in trouble big time if caught. But, of course, that wouldn't happen!  
  
While slipping her hair through neatly manicured nails and taking a small sip of punch, Kagome started off indifferently, "Sango, I really think we should take your car and pick up some more punch."   
  
Sango turned around to face Kagome, and she was wearing a very funny look on her face.  
  
"How can you think of punch at a time like this? Besides, Alfred would go get it, not us!"  
  
Kagome scowled in annoyance. Sango was most definitely not getting the subliminal message here.  
  
"Sango," she started with a forced smile, "if we go get some punch, we'd end up stopping by that new night club, the Roxy! Wouldn't that be FUN?"  
  
Sango's face scrunched up in anger, until she finally got Kagome's drift.  
  
"Ahhhhhh…"  
  
"Hey, she's finally figured it out! Tell her what she's won, Bob!"   
  
Sango ignored that.  
  
"Well, we have to go tell my parents first. I'm sure they won't suspect anything after having one too many cosmopolitans," Sango replied a bit reluctantly. Her hand instantly went to stick her index finger in her mouth, and Kagome slapped it away. There was no need to ruin a nail job over hesitance!  
  
Kagome's eyes scanned the ballroom for Mr. and Mrs. Hiyana. She spotted them by a table filled with appetizers talking to a man whom she'd never seen before. Kagome's body started to feel icy, as though cold fingers were running down her slender form. She felt like she was falling, even though her logic told her she was most certainly not. The man that Sango's parents were chatting with was giving her the creeps. Seriously, she got chills down her spine just looking at him. The only conclusion Kagome could come up with was that the man held a good bit of power. She just didn't want to ponder on what kind of power it was.  
  
Meanwhile, Sango was brainstorming of ideas to tell her parents. After minutes of thinking the situation over, Sango had gathered up a story to feed her parents. She grabbed Kagome's arm to make their way over to her parents, but Kagome didn't seem to budge.   
  
Huffing in annoyance, Sango shook Kagome wildly. This WAS Kagome's idea after all.  
  
"Earth to Kag! Hello, come in space cadet!!"  
  
Confusion flooded across Kagome's face.   
  
' That man…. something about him really frightens me.' Shaking her head, she snapped back into reality.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome said, not realizing what had happened. That man's hold on her had shaken her up quite a bit.  
  
"Come on!" Sango practically screamed, earning a few curious looks from surrounding guests.  
  
As they made their way to Sango's parents and that strange man, the strange sensation of iciness he emitted continued to numb Kagome's body.  
  
The pair stood quietly next to the adults until they were acknowledged. Yes, they might be somewhat spoiled, but that didn't mean they didn't have proper etiquette skills, thank you very much!  
  
Mr. Hiyana was the first to notice the pair, and he greeted them with open arms. Literally. He crushed Kagome to him so hard that she was almost positive her face was turning blue.  
  
"My, my, my! Hello Kagome! How have you been?" Mr. Hiyana said in a slightly tipsy voice.   
  
"I've been doing quite well, thank you, Mr. Hiyana." Kagome choked out as politely as she could.  
  
"Oh, girls, before I forget," Mrs. Hiyana started, "this is one of our business associates, Mr. Naraku Miasma."  
  
Kagome's attention unwillingly turned to the man, and she was shocked at what she saw. He was so sinister-looking that it rooted her to the floor.  
  
  
  
He had dark, brooding eyes, long, wavy dark hair and a putrid aura around him. Kagome felt like gagging. She really didn't know why, but she had this knack for being able to sense people's auras. This man's aura was drenched with a feel of evil.  
  
Naraku smiled at Kagome, showing a row of perfectly pointy white teeth. Yes, she was definitely creeped out by now. She could also tell Sango was rather uncomfortable in his presence.  
  
Nevertheless, Kagome extended a hand and forced a smile onto her face.  
  
"It's nice meeting you, Mr. Miasma," Kagome said in a polite tone.  
  
The man grasped her hand and said, "The pleasure is all mine, Kagome. Oh, and call me Naraku. The 'mister' makes me feel rather old, ne?"   
  
Kagome nodded weakly.   
  
She didn't like the way this man was trying to be friendly with her.She didn't like their close proximity either, now that she thought about it. She really couldn't think of anything she was liking about this man at the moment.  
  
Sango, sensing trouble, cleared her throat.   
  
With her diverted attention back to her parents, she casually asked, "Mom, Dad, we're out of the non-alcoholic punch. Do you mind if Kag and I run down to the market and get some more?"  
  
"Why dear, you know we have Alf-" Mrs. Hiyana started, but Sango quickly cut her off.  
  
"Yes, I know Mom, but Kagome and I also need to pick up a few, ah… feminine products." Ahh, that should do it. It always worked.  
  
Mr. Hiyana reddened in the face, while Mrs. Hiyana looked flustered. Naraku's face remained emotionless.  
  
"Why, yes, honey… go, and take the car. You know where the keys are."  
  
"Thanks, Mom and Dad!" Sango was about to turn on her heel, but then she remembered her manners and added a hasty, "It was nice meeting you too, Mr. Mia--erm, Naraku."  
  
Naraku nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
Kagome went to walk away with Sango but Naraku gripped her arm. This time, she couldn't suppress the shiver that coursed through her body.  
  
"It would be nice meeting with your parents sometime, Kagome. Maybe we could do business together, ne?" Naraku said with a hint of promise in his voice. All Kagome could feel right then was disgust.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure they'd like that. It was nice meeting you. Goodbye." Kagome said firmly, and brushed his arm off. She wouldn't let him make her feel vulnerable around him.  
  
She quickly followed Sango out of the ballroom.  
  
But, since she had her back turned, she didn't see the eerie smile that graced Naraku's lips as he watched her leave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Fuck, that plane ride killed my back." Inu-Yasha groaned, rubbing his sore back with a clawed hand.  
  
Miroku looked rather optimistic though. Maybe it was the fact that women in the airport surrounded him. Or, it might have been the fact that he'd had three cappuccinos on the plane ride. Oh, hell, it might have been the fact that Inu-Yasha was grumpy. Yeah, all of those seemed in reason.  
  
After getting their luggage straightened out and some actual food in their stomachs, they departed the airport and looked for something to do.  
  
"Why don't we just find this Higuraha place or whatever-" Miroku started off.  
  
"Higurashi." Inu-Yasha corrected smartly.  
  
"Whatever," Miroku sighed, looking out at the busy street. " I guess we'd be better off finding a hotel anyways. It's too late to go barge into these people's house."  
  
Inu-Yasha glanced at Miroku, and mentally nodded in agreement. He was right; it was too late to go barging into the Higurashi home. Like he even knew where it was, anyways.  
  
They found a cab rather easily, and asked the driver to direct them to the nearest hotel. As they pulled up to the hotel, Inu-Yasha noticed it was rather nice, but he had stayed in much better. Not really caring, he paid the cab driver and retrieved his luggage along with Miroku's. They entered the hotel and paid for a room that he made sure had two separate beds. He really did not feel like being the innocent victim of a sexual assault in bed with Miroku.  
  
They found their room, which turned out to be nice, though not extravagant. They would only be staying one night, so it really wasn't that big of a deal.   
  
After unloading his belongings, he caught a whiff of his scent.   
  
'Uh, I gotta take a shower!' Inu-Yasha thought, as his body odor disturbed his nose.  
  
Grabbing some toiletries and such, he yelled, "Oi, Miroku! I'm getting in the shower, okay?"   
  
Miroku didn't reply. He was checking out the free HBO, famous for its … err … late night programming.  
  
Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes and stepped into the bathroom.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku was, as plain as you could put it, bored.   
  
Boredom was something that Miroku never dealt with very well, so he decided to put a stop to this boredom.   
  
Sighing as he started flipping the channels, something caught his eye. On the television, a hip nightclub was being featured. Lots of pretty women were coming in and out of the entrance.   
  
He was hooked.   
  
Quickly searching for a pen and paper, he wrote down the address that was flashing on the screen. Yes, this nightclub would ease the boredom.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, hurry your ass up! We're going to the Roxy!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"There it is, Sango! There it is! That's the Roxy!" Kagome squealed.  
  
"Nah, Kagome, ya think? I would have never guess if it hadn't been for you, or for the huge sign that's blinking 'the Roxy.'"  
  
Kagome giggled. Here she was, with her best friend in the world, about to party at the most-talked about nightclub at school. Everyone wanted to get in, but obviously, everyone didn't. She was relieved that she and Sango had fake IDs, but it did kinda bother her to be sneaking around like this.   
  
'Cut it out, Kagome... you'll be 18 in a few weeks, and you can get a real ID then.'  
  
'Yea, I know, but still....'  
  
She hated when her conscience was arguing with her! Why couldn't it just go away when she didn't need it? Deciding to lock away that little voice in her head, she turned the radio up and smiled when she heard Tsunami Bomb blasting through the speakers.  
  
It had taken Sango a few minutes to find a parking space, but they really weren't in a hurry. If worse came to worse, Kagome could just call her folks and tell them she'd be staying with Sango that night.   
  
'Yes,' she thought happily, 'everything is going to be awesome!'   
  
But then her mind went back to the conversation her parents had been having that she had walked in on. Were they actually considering having her married? Of course, Kagome wouldn't disappoint her parents, but damn it, she would have a say in a matter like this. Even though this troubled her to no ends, she decided to put it in the back of her head along with that annoying conscience. She was here to have fun, not to obsess over something she didn't even have all the information to!  
  
Looking back at Sango, the girls giggled excitedly as they touched up their makeup; some lip gloss here and a dab of mascara there.   
  
Sango was smoothing out her dress, a nervous habit she often found herself doing.   
  
Sango was wearing a slinky, short black halter-top dress. It reached about mid-thigh, and looked like it would give a very nice view to anyone who would bother looking at her backside if she bent over.  
  
Kagome, deciding it was time to get ready to leave, started doing a roll call of sorts.  
  
"Okay," Kagome began, "have we got the IDs?"  
  
Sango automatically replied, "Check."  
  
"Breath mints? Gum?"  
  
"Check, check"  
  
"Do we look good?"  
  
"Hell yeah!"  
  
Kagome let out another girlish giggle.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Miroku, can we go? I want to go to sleep, and this place bites," Inu-Yasha mumbled unhappily.   
  
Actually, the place didn't bite. It was really one of the best nightclubs he'd ever gone to, but he really wasn't into them anymore.   
  
"Inu-Yasha, I'm having the time of my life!" Miroku yelled as he danced to the music.  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes.   
  
Miroku had bugged the hell out of him to go, and he really couldn't let him go by himself. So, he dressed quickly and dried his hair and was ready to go out the door in under 15 minutes.   
  
He looked down at his state of dress and came up with the conclusion that he was dressed okay. He was wearing a pair of loose cargo pants and a black wife beater. He noticed that Miroku had left to go find a girl out on the dance floor.   
  
Not like that mattered anyways.   
  
None of the girls in the club had attracted his interest, although a few had asked for a dance, which he had politely declined. He doubted that any of them knew about his so-called celebrity status, and he found that very refreshing.  
  
'Very refreshing, indeed.'  
  
After a while, the loud, pounding music was starting to make his head spin and his ears ache, so he decided he needed to go find Miroku and tell him that he wanted to get out of there.  
  
He pushed his way through the dance floor to find that dumbass Miroku, when he noticed a distinct smell. It smelled like... like... strawberries. And vanilla.  
  
'I can't ever remember a human being smelling as good as that before.'  
  
Motivated by the search for the human, which he knew in his mind was a girl, he began to follow the scent.  
  
He started pushing people away more roughly than he had probably intended to, receiving a couple cries of "Hey, watch out!" and whatnot. He mumbled apologies, but it was almost as if he were in a trance.  
  
Like he was under a spell to find this girl with the intoxicating scent that was driving him up a wall.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, he found her. Or, more specifically, they ran into each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango and Kagome had gotten into the club rather uneventfully, due to the fact that the club bouncer had been flirting with them madly and didn't question their fake IDs. As he let them enter the club, they exchanged low high-fives and smiles with each other.  
  
Looking around, they started to take in their surroundings.   
  
Kagome took in the sight of the flashing multicolored lights and the bodies swaying to the music out on the dance floor.   
  
Her skin began to tingle with a familar rush of excitement that she found herself to get whenever she tried something new.  
  
Sango was also in the same kind of state as Kagome. Not wanting to stand around any longer, she shouted to Kagome, "Let's go dance!"   
  
Kagome nodded energetically.  
  
  
  
She grabbed Sango's hand and made her way through the dance floor.   
  
All of a sudden, she felt someone knock hard into her, and before she knew it, she was on the floor with a heavy weight on top of her. She groaned and opened her eyes to only meet an intense gaze. Her heart stopped, and her breath hitched in her throat.  
  
"I'm sorry," was the husky reply that came from the man on top of her.   
  
She nodded dumbly.  
  
She was absolutely captivated by this man's eyes. They were the most beautiful she'd ever seen: dark amber, with other lighter shades in them.   
  
'Amber?!?!? I have never seen a being with golden eyes. Funny though... I remember those creatures that Grandpa showed in those ancient Japanese history books having amber like eyes. Weren't they demons?'  
  
Kagome quickly scolded herself for thinking such nonsense at a time like this. It was rude of her to question someone's unusual features.  
  
The guy pulled her up and she straightened her dress. She looked up at him to thank him, when she was struck by how handsome he was.   
  
Tall, maybe about 6'2. Kagome could see his rock hard stomach through his wife beater, and strong, muscular arms. His face was to die for with his gorgeous eyes.   
  
She also took into account his long, white hair, which was very unusual, but she found herself liking it. A lot. What really got her were the ears on top of his head. Okay, yes, maybe she wasn't an Einstein, but having your ears on top of your head? It totally worked for him.   
  
Yes, Kagome was totally swooning for this guy.   
  
"Dance with me?" the man asked.  
  
Kagome's glossy lips turned into a dazzling smile. With a toss of her hair, she replied in a soft voice, "Yes."  
  
She turned to Sango, as if asking for permission, and Sango nodded enthusiastically and whispered, "Go!"  
  
Kagome needed no more motivation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was gorgeous.   
  
No, she was more than that. She had to be one of the most breathtaking women he had ever seen. Taking into account the fact that he HAD seen a lot of women, that was a very hearty compliment.  
  
His eyes roamed over her body as they made their way to the dance floor.   
  
Her short dress clung to her body, accentuating her luscious curves. Long legs that seemed to go on forever were strapped in high stilettos.   
  
Wondering for a minute how she could dance in those, he shrugged it off. Women could accomplish many things in high heels.   
  
Again, as Inu-Yasha gazed at her, he was still struck with her delicate features.  
  
God, this girl was beautiful.  
  
  
  
She looked young though.   
  
And innocent.  
  
  
  
With a sniff of his faithful nose, he instantly knew she was a virgin. A strange sense of arrogant pride surfaced in him, and he batted it down quickly.  
  
'Where the hell did THAT come from?' he thought confusedly. He'd never felt so many emotions for a girl he'd just met, let alone a girl he'd only spoken a few words to.  
  
' I wonder if that Kagome chick is anything like this girl.'   
  
He couldn't possibly see how she could compare to this goddess.  
  
The two found a spot and she turned around to face him. The music had a slow, pounding beat. Her hips began to sway to the music, and she just lightly brushed against him in an almost teasing manner. She began to run her hands down his arms, softly scraping her nails against his skin. He stifled back a moan. All coherent thoughts about wanting to find Miroku and leave left his mind as he was transported to his on little world where only him and this girl existed.  
  
Suddenly, she turned so her back was facing him. She threw her head back and grinded into him and his hands instantly began to roam the sides of her body.   
  
'Does this girl know what she's doing to me? I've NEVER felt this way with another girl.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'  
  
Kagome was in a state similar to that of her male partner. His hands were running down her body, and she was so hazed with pleasure that nothing else mattered.   
  
She ran her fingers through his silky hair, reveling in the feel of it. Then she remembered his ears. Oh, how she wanted to touch them. Almost hesitantly, her hand went to the closest one and she began to stroke it lightly. She felt his hands stop and she was about to pull away when growled into her ear, "Don't stop."  
  
She didn't know what came over her. Normally, she would have NEVER been this forward with a stranger like this, but something about this man seemed so... so...  
  
'So right,' she thought to herself. Everything felt so natural. She couldn't believe herself, but she wasn't going to ask questions now.  
  
Kagome, never having this sense of empowerment with a guy before, stroked his ear with more confidence. His hands came up under her breasts, and started to stroke under that sensitive area there. Kagome threw back her head and moaned sensuously at the caress.  
  
Never before had she felt these intense feelings this stranger was provoking in her. Suddenly, she wanted to know his name.   
  
She HAD to know his name.  
  
Turning around, she faced him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Slowly, she tiptoed up and whispered in a sexy voice she hadn't known she possessed, "What's your name?"  
  
The man chuckled, and she right then decided she loved his voice. It was deep, and had a certain roughness to it.  
  
He murmured, "Inu-Yasha."  
  
Inu-Yasha. She liked that. Suddenly, she got this strong urge to do something very un-Kagome like.   
  
She wanted to kiss him.   
  
The practical side of her mind was screaming things at her like, "He could be a rapist! A leader for a cult! The head of a Barry Manilow fan club!"   
  
She swatted those thoughts away. It felt SO right just being here in Inu-Yasha's arms, even if he was a stranger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When she started to stroke his ear, he was lost.   
  
He'd always known his ears were sensitive, but he never knew that he could lose every shred of self-control over a girl stroking his ears. Maybe it wasn't so much someone touching his ears.   
  
Maybe it was her touch that made him lose it.   
  
He didn't know anything about this girl, except for the fact that she was probably still in high school and that she was making him feel heavenly. She also had the best scent ever, he ultimately decided.   
  
He'd given her his name, and now he realized he wanted hers. He didn't think he'd be able to operate without seeing her after tonight. His mind fiercely rejected the thought of never seeing her again.  
  
'I must be going wacko. I know nothing about this girl, and I'm already talking about her like she's mine!' His mind instantly retorted with, 'She is! She is perfect for you!'   
  
Growling in annoyance, he muttered something about stupid voices.  
  
"Did you say something?" she sighed contentedly.  
  
He smiled. Now was as good a time as ever.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked, surprised at the wanting in his voice. He pulled her closer to him, if that was even possible. An image flashed through his mind, of her moaning his name and him trailing hot kisses down her neck.   
  
Oh God, how he wanted that.   
  
'Get a hold of yourself, man, before you scare her off!'   
  
She looked up at him with those smoky, kohl rimmed gray-blue eyes that reminded him of the sky after a rain shower.  
  
  
  
Smiling, as if she knew a secret, she whispered, "Kagome."  
  
Suddenly, everything came into place. Sesshomaru's warning, the meeting at this club and the unexpected, yet very welcomed, strong attraction that came between the two of them. It was almost as if they were meant to meet.  
  
Then, quicker than the eye could see, his lips were on hers, with an urgency he never knew had existed.   
  
Never before had he wanted a girl like this… and it almost frightened the hell out of him. "Almost" being the keyword there.  
  
But he lost all thought when he felt her tongue slide into his mouth.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey everybody!!! Gosh, is it hot in here, or is it just this chapter?!? Lol!  
  
I made this chapter a hell of a lot longer than my previous ones, just to please all of you wonderful reviewers!!! I know the nightclub scenario isn't all that original, but I needed a place where our 2 favorite lovebirds could meet and… *interact*. Heehee. I know Kagome kinda seemed OOC in this chapter, but I wanted extra fluff to make up for the nonexistent romance I haven't had in this story. I don't want Kagome to end up like putty in Inu's hands, but I just thought it'd be cute that she'd be totally end up being awestruck with him! Oh, and I decided I will be putting some Miroku/Sango romance in here too for all you M/S shippers. Yes, the story mainly focuses on Inu/Kag, but I decided I might as well make all you M/S people happy while I'm at it! Okay, newsflash! I have an AWESOME idea for another Inu/Kag & Mir/San fic. My awesome amiga Moonwolf would be co-writing this with me, and I'm super excited! I know this story would be totally awesome! Her and I really haven't sat down and talked about the plot and such, due to the fact we both have stories going on. (You MUST check out Unwanted Love by MoonWolf! Heehee... I probably am starting to look like a billboard now, huh? *Starts grumbling about advertisments*)  
  
I was just reading some Inu-Yasha fanfics, and I noticed that in most all of them, Sango and Kagome are the best friends and Inu-Yasha and Miroku are the best friends, yadda, yadda, yadda. I know that's how this fic is going, but just hear me out. Wouldn't it be kinda refreshing for a change if it was the OTHER way around?!? I do! So, think about that, and after me and Moonie get some of our stories under control, our new story will be in the works. I'm sure we'll be naming the fic, ' Endurance is the Key '. Heehee.. You'll love it! We're not sure what it's going to be rated, but don't worry! We'll definitely be handing out cups of *lemon-lime fruit punch*!   
  
Okay, with all that said... PLEASE REVIEW! Pretty please? Aww, c'mon! You can't resist me! Fine... I'm only giving ya'll money this one time, okay? *Hands a few bucks to anyone who'll review* Happy? Yea, yea.... lol! So, please review!!! See ya next time!  
  
*~_/\_/\_/\_*~  
  
})i({ KiiKii })i({  
  
*~_/\_/\_/\_*~ 


End file.
